Episode 9398 (7th March 2018)
Plot Eileen is shell-shocked by what she's just heard. Tim encourages her to wonder what else Phelan is hiding. She agrees that Phelan should be reported to the police but insists on doing it herself - after he's admitted his guilt to her. Imran considers hiring Angie to do the accounts for Barlow Legal Services after finding out that she does the Kabin's books. Eileen demands the truth from Phelan, starting with whether Todd was in on the scam. Phelan realises the game is up and admits that he and Todd conned the neighbours and covered their tracks. He pretends he feels guilty about it and asks her to see that he's already been punished when Vinny ran off with the money. Fiz tries to nudge Chesney towards Gemma. Roy returns from Hastings. Carla comes round to the idea of buying No.4. Phelan tells Eileen he did it all for her. He offers to confess to the police and go to prison if that's what she wants. Eileen is sickened that he would have let her spend her neighbours' money and wonders if Anna is innocent of harming Seb. She leaves without saying what she's going to do. Zeedan sees Kate and Rana stagger out of the bistro after a date. Carla asks for another look round No.4. Sally thinks she's winding her up again and refuses. Carla tries to blame her earlier behaviour on Michelle but Sally is unforgiving. Eileen tells Liz everything. Liz offers to support whatever decision she makes. Eileen is hesitant to go to the police as she'd be shopping Todd too but does so anyway, with Liz by her side. Before they've seen the detective, Phelan turns up at the police station intending to turn himself over. He promises to leave Todd's name out of it. Imran sees how upset Zeedan is over Rana and Kate and tries to make him see that he can't keep up the lie for a whole year. Gemma disappoints Fiz by telling her she prefers being single. Eileen changes her mind about reporting Phelan and offers to overlook what he did if they move away. He swears on his unborn grandson's life that there are no more lies. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen considers telling her neighbours about Phelan's deception; Tyrone is touched by Gemma's sympathy regarding Ruby's behaviour; and Carla decides she may be interested in Sally's house after all. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,670,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes